Blog użytkownika:Julie 03/Córka śniegu i lodu/ Rozdział 1
Na początu chciałabym powiedziedzieć, że to jest mój pierwszy w życiu wpis na jakimkolwiek blogu. Licze na te miłe komentarze, ale bardziej na krytykę i jakieś ewentualne porady. ;D Rozdział I Minnette Ten dzień był bardzo dziwny i napewno miało to coś wspólnego z facetem o koźlich nogach i wężowłosymi kobietami. Jak codzień rano wsiadłam do autobusu, który miał dowieźć mnie do szkoły. Napewno większośc z was słysząc autobus szkolny ma na myśli wielki, żółty pojazd pełen wrzeszczących nastolatków. Otóż, nie. Autobusy szkolne w Kanadzie tak nie wygladają, a napewno nie ten. To był autobus dowożący snobistyczne dzieciaki z bogatych rodzin do prestiżowej szkoły, prywatnej w centrum Quebecu. Wszystkie dzieci z tej szkoły zawsze dostawały najwyższe stopnie i odnosiły sukcesy w nauce. Wszystkie oprócz mnie. Mam dysleksję i ADHD, co czyni mnie w tej szkole dziwolągiem i nieudacznikiem. Jakbym sama o tym nie wiedziała. Ale nie miałam wyboru musiałam chodzić do akurat tej szkoły. Tata uważał, że ukończenie takiej prestiżowej szkoły dobrze wygląda na podaniu na studia. Nie wiem co wydaje się bardziej zabawne, to, że wierzy, że ukończe szkołę, czy to, że dostanę się na studia. Sorry, trochę odbiegłam od tematu. O czym to ja...Ach, tak. W tym autobusie zawsze było cicho. Prawdziwą rzadkością było usłyszeć czyjś szept. Za każdym razem gdy tam wchodziłam powstrzymywałam się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Wszyscy siedzieli tak prosto, jakby byli poprzypinani pineskami do oparć foteli, nikt nie słuchał muzyki z iPoda, nikt nie wyglądał przez okno. Każdy patrzył się pustym wzrokiem w oparcie fotela znajdującego się na przeciwko. Zupełnie jak by byli pogrążeni w hipnozie. Przerażający widok. Zajęłam miejsce na samym tyle i starałam się usiąść tak prosto jak oni, ale moje ADHD definitywnie mi na to nie pozwalało. Kręciłam się poszukując jakiejś wygodnej pozycji. Prawie ucieszyłam się, gdy autobus zatrzymał się przed szkołą. Prawie. Mój wzrok napotkał dwie postacie w długich, czarnych płaszczach i kapturamch na głowie. Stały przy bocznym wejściu do szkoły. Mój wewnetrzny radar zwariował. Coś w mojej głowie szeptało: niebezpieczeństwo. Wygramoliłam się z autobusu i spostrzegłam, że dwie kobiety (domysliłam się, że są kobietami po ich figurach, choć szły bardzo niezgrabnie, zupełnie tak jakby ktoś przywiązał im worki z piaskiem do stóp) zmierzają w stronę głównego wejścia. Musiałam być tam pierwsza. Tak podpowiadał mi instynkt. Zaczęłam biec w tamtą stronę, ale tajemnicze kobiety mnie uprzedziły, stanęły na mojej drodze uniemożliwiając mi wejście. Zobaczyłam, że na usta i nos nasunęły szaliki. - Witaj. - powiedziła pierwsza- Długo kazałaś na siebie czekać. - Yyy...Czy my się znamy?- zapytałam. Wiem, wiem głupie pytanie, ale byłam zbyt oszołomiona, żeby wymyślić coś błyskotliwszego. - Ty nas nie znasz, ale my ciebie tak. - powiedziała druga. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów coś jakby kilkadziesiąt węży zasyczało. "Węże w Kanadzie? I to w zimie?" - zdążyłam pomyśleć Nagle kobiety zrzuciły swoje płaszcze. Spostrzegłam, że zamiast ludzkich stóp mają kogucie, mają zielonkawą skórę. Ale nie to było najdziwniejsze. Z ust wystawały im długie kły, oczy płonęły wściekłą czerwienią. Ale to też nie było najdziwniejsze...Najbardziej zaszokowały mnie ich włosy. Była to plątanina kolorowych węży. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nitk nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, jakby w ogóle ich nie było. Zwróciłam głowę w stronę upiornych kobiet. Pomyślałam, że mam zwidy więc zamrugałam. Raz. Drugi. A one nadal tam stały. - Kim jesteście? - wydyszałam - To nie istotne - zasyczała ta pierwsza - Ktoś zlecił nam ciebie zabić. Ale nie martw się twoja śmierć bedzie szybka i bolesna. - zwróciła się w stronę swojej towarzyszki - Steno, pozwól, że ja to załatwię. - Jak chcesz siostro - mruknęła wyraźnie nie zadowolona Steno. Jej siostra rzuciła się na mnie, ale instynktownie uskoczyłam w bok. Wężowłosa kobieta walnęła głową w słup. Zwróciła ku mnie swoją potworną twarz. Na czole miała ogromnego czerwonego guza. Spróbowała ponownie i tym razem już nie chybiła. Wbiła swoje długie szpony w moje żebra. Jęknęłam i złapałam ją za przegrub ręki. Miejsce, w którym ją dotknęłam pokryło się szronem. Wiedźma zaczęła zamarzać. Klnęła przy tym w obcym mi języku. To nie był francuski, ani angielski. Może greka? Nie miałam czasu na rozmyślanie o takich błachych sprawach. Po chwili potworzyca zamieniła się w lodowy posąg. Nie miałam pojęcia jak to zrobiłam. Jej siostra, przerażona podbiegła do niej, ale gdy jej dotknęła ta rozsypała się na miliardy odłamków lodu. Na twarzy Steno malowało się przerażenie, zaskoczenie i rządza zemsty. Skoczyła na mnie i pewnie juz bym nie żyła, gdyby nie jakiś przysadzisty facecik nie rąbnął jej kijem bejsbolowym w łep. - GIŃ! - ryknął, a upiorna kobieta zamieniła się w żółty pył, który natychmiast porwał wiatr. Przyjrzałam się uważniej temu mężczyźnie i zobaczyłam, że zamiast nóg miał...koźle kopyta. Gapiłam się na nie jak jakaś wariatka, a wtedy on odchrząknął znacząco. Spojrzałam mu w twarz. - Jestem Gleeson Hedge, satyr. A ty pewnie Minnette Snowstorm, zgadza się? - pokiwałam głowa - Mam za zadanie zabrać cię do Obozu Herosów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach